Planet T155
by Scootawoo
Summary: The year is 2863 and Captain Jacob Smith is leading a crew to colonize a planet called T155. But the Russians found out about the plan and wanted to take the planet for themselves leading to war on Equestria. Ponies must pick a side or fight against both of them to survive.
1. Chapter 1

March, 22, 2863 Captain's log.

"Well today seems like a good day since we haven't had an accident…Yet. My crew is packing up the supplies for the trip in the cargo bay and I'm just sitting here checking the ship for any problems…Its kind of boring after doing it 10 times a day. But today is special we are getting the ship ready for its longest journey. We are going to try to colonize another planet. We've done this many times around our galaxy but this time we finally found a planet that is suitable for life. NASA has picked my ship to go and make first contact with the planet. We have about 300 people on this ship and lots of building Martials to get started on the planet. We haven't seen much of it we only saw it through the most powerful telescope in the world. But we got a lot of information off of it and we found out its suitable for life. This worries me since there could be possible intelligent life on the planet but people call me crazy for saying that and I should not worry. Maybe there right but now I have to get back to work."

Captain Jacob Smith finished the log and let out a sigh of laziness. They were about to head off into the unknown and he was waiting for the signal to go. After a couple of minutes he got a call saying that the cargo bay was all packed up and ready. He slowly got up from his chair and headed for the bridge. He slowly walks there telling everyone to get to their position and get ready for takeoff. As he got to the bridge he sat in his chair and gave the command to go. "Everyone get ready for takeoff all systems are a go." The massive ship slowly started to takeoff into the air picking up great speed over time. In less than a minute the ship made an orbit around Earth with ease. "Get the ship out of orbit and head for our destination. I got to go check on everyone." The Captain slowly got up and headed for the door "Yes, sir" One of the pilots said.

Captain Jacob walked around the ship checking up on all of the crew making sure around was doing the right thing. After that he headed for engine room to check up on one of his pals. When he walked down to the engine room he greeted everyone and made sure the ship was running fine. "Do you know where John is?" Jacob asked "He's in his room on his break" One of the men said. Jacob nodded and headed towards the crew's bedroom and went to John's assigned area. Jacob walked into the room and sees John reading a book like usual

"Reading a book again I see" John was startled on the unexpected voice "You startled me captain..." John sighed in relief "I'm just checking up on you and you don't have to call me Captain" Jacob said "Sorry I'm just used to saying it since everyone says it…" Jacob walked over to john patting him on the back "Good job on the successful takeoff the ship is working perfectly" John smiled and nodded "I'm surprised that it worked so well since we had a couple of problems with it in the past" John said. "Well I better be heading back to the bridge I got to check up on the ship's status" John nodded and they both said goodbye going back to their duties.

Jacob soon got back to the bridge and sat back down in his chair "Is the ship ready for light speed?" Jacob asked. "Yes sir all systems are ready" One of the pilots said. "Activate light speed now." The ship slowly started to power up the engines to maximum speed pointing towards their destination. "Destination planet T155" Jacob said to the computer. The ship blasted off into light speed quickly disappearing from the solar system. Jacob sighed in relief as the ship smoothly flew in space heading for its destination. "Destination will be reached in 3 days" Said the computer.

March, 23, 2863 Captains log

"It's been a whole day since we left and we are about half way there to our destination. We had to stop at a couple of planets since the ship's engine was acting up. But were back on track and heading through our 3rd galaxy this trip. It's been quiet lately and we might get to our destination quicker than we think. We got a closer look at the planet today and we saw that it looked a lot like Earth but with only on big continent. As we were looking for a couple of hours we came across a weird event…It looked like the sun was orbiting the planet which is physically impossible but I think it just looked that way from a distance from a distance and told everyone not to worry. NASA contacted me today asking us if everything was fin. I told them that the ship is running perfect and we might get to our destination quicker than we anticipated. After that they told us that something was very wrong. The Russians stole information from us and found out about the planet we are colonizing. NASA said that they are planning to head over there but no for a while so we won't have to worry. I didn't want to tell my crew about this to worry them so I just kept it to myself. Well I have to go check back on the crew and make sure everyone is fine. Again…"

Jacob turned off the recording and got up from his chair to check on the crew like he usually does every once in a while. After checking up on the crew Jacob decided to go take a nap since it was getting late and most people were going to sleep. Jacob walked back to his room and sat on his bed. Suddenly he got a call on Skype from NASA. He walked over to the computer and answered to see what it is. "Captain Jacob we got a serious problem" It was the CEO he looked kind of nervous and angry. "Yes sir what is it" Jacob said "Russia just declared war on America and just attacked one of our bases" Jacob eyes go wide and he quickly sits down on his chair "How?!" He looked at the screen very worried. "We had a fight with Russia saying that they can't take the planet from us and they needed to stop…The response was really bad and the Russians sent out there biggest ship to attack yours…You need to tell your crew and command them to get the weapons ready. Good luck…You're going to need it…"

The CEO quickly ended the call. Jacob sat back in his chair stunned on what he just heard. After a couple of minutes he needed to take action and prepare his crew. He turned on his microphone and made an announcement to everyone "Attention all crew members Russia has declared war on America and they are coming for us…It's a long story but I need everyone to prepare the weapons and get the supplies ready. We will set up base on the new planet and fight there. Good luck everyone" Jacob turned off his microphone and sat back in his chair and let out a long sigh. "I can't believe this is happing! Everything was going so perfectly!" Jacob said to himself angrily. He got up from his ship and headed for the bridge he didn't want to sleep he just wanted to get to the planet as fast as possible. As he got to the bridge he saw everyone running around preparing the weapons and supplies. He sat down on his chair and checked the computer. It said that they will reach their destination in 10 hours. He wanted to go faster so he made an emergency announcement to the engine room. "All engines turbo boast!" As soon as he said that the ship increased its speed cutting down the time to 6 hours. He smiled and sat back into his chair and gave commands to everyone in the ship to prepare for war.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight slowly rises from her bed. It was early in the morning and she needed to get up to start her day up. She lazily got out of her bed and went down stairs to make a cup of coffee. As the coffee maker makes her coffee she decided to go to the bathroom to brush her hair. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the brush with her magic and started to brush her hair normally. When she finished she walked out of the bathroom and got the coffee and poured herself a cup. She sat at her table and drank the coffee starting to wake up more. "Spike! Get up and do your chores!" she demanded. The purple dragon groaned and got out of his small comfortable to go do his chores. Twilight smiled knowing that everything was goanna be fine today.

As she thought that a loud rumbling noise shakes the library spilling her coffee. "Ugh what is it now!" Twilight said to herself. She got up from her table and went upstairs to take a look outside on the balcony. As she got outside what she saw made her gasp loudly. There was a giant metal thing in the sky falling to the ground. It was gliding through the air on fire heading towards the Everfree Forest. She watches silently as the large object crash lands in a filed knocking over a bunch of trees. She ran for the door to go investigate the large object.


End file.
